lo mejor de lo peor
by ashley cullen l
Summary: Bella luego de la muerte de su madre  se va a vivir junto a charlie alli encuentra amistades, un amor, desilucion, pero ella piensa que lo mejor esta en lo peor . posibles lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Aclaro que:**

**Los personajes que desarrollan esta historia no me pertenecen(por desgracia) , son de Stephenie Meyer y yo, dejo mi pensamiento fluir, pero la historia es de mi autoría. **

**La historia contiene lenguaje sexual y si eres menor, mejor no lo leas.**

**Historia registrada, queda prohibida parcial o totalmente su reproducción.**

**Lo mismo como la publicación en otras partes sin mi autorización.**

Hola!

Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo

Una historia espero que les guste

Primer capitulo

Creo que es lo mejor

Bueno acabo de llegar a forks desde miami y creo que es lo mejor bueno en realidad ya me da lo mismo en este momento me importa muy poco lo que me ocurra despues del accidente.

Creo que me debo presentar

Mi nombre es Isabella marie swan,tengo 17 años vivia en miami con mi madre pero hace 2 semanas ella y yo tubimos un accidente ibamos camino hacia mi escuela en pleno camino se nos atraveso un auto el conductor iba borracho lo peor de todo es que ella no llevaba su cinturon de seguridad asi que salio volando por el parabrisas fue muy choqueante verla tirada en el suelo ella fallecio a las 2 horas despues bueno prefiero terminar con ese tema y les seguire contando en que em encuentro ahora.

Me tube que venir a vivir con mi padre el se llama charlie swan y es el jefe de policia de aquí forks es muy diferente a miami aquí llueve la mayoria del tiempo y es muy frio y yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso y menos a mi padre ,es decir, por lo que recuerdo vi a mi padre unas 5 veces en toda mi vida ya que el nunca iba a visitarnos mi madre me obligaba a venir aquí en vacaciones .

En este momento espero que mi padre me venga a recoger al aeropuerto y ahí esta lo acabo de ver con su uniforme . vamos camino a casa espero que al menos sea linda ya que no la recuerdo muy bien. Ya llegamos es una casa normal de 2 pisos pintada de blanco .

Charlie no me ha hablado en todo el camino y ya me empiezo a sentir mal por eso siento que lo molesto y me incomoda su acctitud pero creo que es normal no me ve hace mucho tiempo ojala se le pase rapido.

Ahora tengo que ordenar mi cuarto no hay mucho aquí solo la cama un closet y un mueble con un viejo computador debo empesar a desempacar mis cosas aun que no traje mucho tampoco solo mi ropa mis zapatos mi ipod y lo ms importante mis libros tengo que decircelos me encanta leer en realidar amo! Leer es lo mejor .

Ya han pasado 2 dias desde que llegue Charlie ya me habla incluso me dice hija eso es nuevo bueno me ha avisado que desde el proximo lunes comienzo mis clases y no me ha caido nada bien la noticia ya que no me gusta ser la chica nueva de la escuela no em gusta llamar mucho la atencion. Bueno ya se hace tarde tengo algo de sueño espero almenos poder dormir bien ya que desde que llegue siento algo raro como si me vigilaran cuando duermo quizas es mi imaginacion y todo eso pero igual me incomoda un poco dormir bueno me ire a descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi maldito primer dia de escuela que horror . bueno no es que odie la escuela si no es que me carga ser la "chica nueva" es como si fueras un bicho raro todos quieren verte y saber de donde eres y por que te cambiaste alli es un completo desastre . bueno ahora tengo bajar a desayunar ya que pa.. charlie quiere que desayune antes de irme al colegio a debo decirles que mi relacion con charlie a mejorado un poco creo que dejo de odiarme y almenos ahora acepta bien que tiene una hija .

Charlie me ira a dejar al colegio imaginense como estoy de entusiasmada (sarcasmo puro), incluso lleva una camara para tomarme una foto el jura que tengo 5 años solo espero que no me averguenze porfavor Dios ¡!.

Adivinen SI! Charlie me tomo la maldita foto!pero almenos nadie lo vio ya que iba atrasada ¬¬! . Ahora tengo que ir a mi clase ya me han dado mi horario y lo primero es … biologia! Amo! Esa materia soy muy buena espero que el profesor no me anote por llegar tarde .

-Bella- Permiso profesor . -Profesor- Si pase que necesita? -Bella- soy Isabella Swan

-Profesor- aaa si Isabella pasa . Bueno alumnos les informo que tenemos una nueva compañera ella es Isabella swan y viene de miami espero que le den uan calida bienvenida bueno Isabella puedes sentarte –Bella- prefiero BELLA Isabella es muy formal . bueno bella sientate junto a Mike newton mmmmm nooo mejor junto a Edward cullen ya que la compañera de newton llegara mas tarde.

Cuando lo vi uffff que puedo decir Edwin o edw bueno como se llamase era dolorosamente bello quee bello quedaba por lo bajo de lo que el era eraaa… perfecto .

Pero… me esta mirando mal? Que le pasa al imbesil buenos da lo mismo me ire a sentar

-Bella- me das permiso por favor -Edward- pasa -Bella- hola soy bella y tu eres?

-Edward- no me hables quiero tomar atencion al profesor

-Bella- QUE! Este hombre ni sabe mentir el profesor aun ni comienza la clase quizaz no le agrade, quizas fui muy directa ehhh y yo que hago defendiendo al imbesil este mejor tomo antencion que el profesor va a comenzar la clase .

Como ya lo sabia se paso muy rapida la clase y me sabia toda la materia lo unico que em molestaba era que Edward cada cierto tiempo me miraba incluso me llegaba a dar miedo es como si fuera a comerme aun que lo creo imposible ya que no es canibal cierto?

ya es hora del almuerzo y no tengo ningun deseo de ir al comedor pero mi estomago me exije alimento. Voy caminando de lo mejor hasta que se me cruza una personita.

-Alice- ohhh perdon no te vi bueno si te vi pero -Emmet- ALICE! Es mejor que corras si no quieres morir en este preciso momento! –Alice- lo siento mucho pero si no corre muero xD lo siento mucho en serio pero nos veremos te lo aseguro –Bella- no te preocupes esta bien corre mejor -Aliece- ok nos vemos -Emmet- permiso pequeñita lindura pero debo matar a alguien.

Ya porfin en casa debo decir que hoy fue un dia muy raro primero lo del tal Edward , luego la pequeña duendecito que choco contra mi y al fina ese grandulon. Charlie me interrogo de todo lo ocurrido hoy en la escuela aun que omiti la mayoria por que mentir no se me da mucho asi que preferi omitir es hora de dormir ya que estoy cansada adoro mi cama es lo mejor del mundo aun que se que ella me ama mas ya que cada mañana no me deja dejarla practicamente me amarra a ella xD . Ojala mañana sea un dia mejor ojala no me encuentre con ese Edward .

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia si quieren que al termine dejenme unos **

**Review y seguire escribiendo si tengo reviews seguidos escribire mas pronto espero que les haya gustado tengo facebook tmabien pueden dejarme sus comentarios ahí mi facebook es : angi pumkin leyton **

**Que les valla bien y los mejores deseos para ustedes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Aclaro que:**

**Los personajes que desarrollan esta historia no me pertenecen (por ****desgracia****), son de Stephenie Meyer y yo, dejo mi pensamiento fluir, pero la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capitulo 2: las cosas no siempre son como lo parecen.**

**Edward POV**

**-Edward- Papa! -Carlisle-¿edward que te ocurre hijo por que estas así tan alterado sudoroso? –Edward- No lose pero de un momento a otro me dio un hambre monstruoso -Carlisle- hijo intenta tranquilizarte piensa en todo lo que te he enseñado no te puedes dejar vencer tan fácil por ese sentimiento.**

**Edward despertó pensando en ese sueño ¿Por qué lo habrá tenido? Bueno prefiere dejar de pensar así que se levanta de su sillón donde estaba y Va a su reproductor de música y pone a mozart lo único que lo hace dejar de pensar y perderse un tiempo es como si pudiera dormir pero eso es imposible para el. sae de su habitación y siente que lo abrazan . –Alice – hola hermanito ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Edward- muy bien alice y tu? –Alice- de lo mejor intentando descifrar un sueño que tuve era muy borroso pero ya veré claramente jajajaaj bueno me iré al centro de compras me quieres acompañar? –Edward – que te hace pensar que me gustaría hacer eso? –Alice- nada solo preguntaba por mera cortesía pero como no quieres iré sola.**

**Edward sentía algo raro sentía una precensia muy fuerte y atrayente pero no quería tomarle mucha importancia así que intento salir a dar una vuelta cuando iba en su auto pasando por fuera de la casa del jefe swan vio lo mas bello del mundo una hermosa chica de 1.60 metros cabello de color chocolate y una piel blanca como la nieve se podía comparar con la porcelana. En ese momento sintió una desesperación por lanzarse sobre ella que lo único que logro hacer fue apretar el acelerador a fondo rumbo al hospital lugar donde su padre trabaja.**

**Edward entro en la oficina del doctor cullen. Carlisle lo miro y supo todo , miro a su hijo y sonrió luego lo abrazo pero edward se separo rápidamente de el y le dijo que se sentía extraño y le explico lo ocurrido pero su Carlisle estaba tan feliz por su hijo que prácticamente se reía de lo ocurrido .-Edward- De que te ríes te estoy contando algo muy serio para mi y tu con tu estupida risita.-Carlisle- hijo es que no puedo evitarlo estoy tan feliz por ti es que no lo entiendes cuantas veces no te he contado como fue que me enamore de tu madre y tu no entiendes por que estas así?.-Edward- Que no entiendo que quiero matar a esa hermosa chica y tú me dices cosas tuyas y de mi madre mejor me voy ya con lo de hoy es mucho. Edward salio de la oficina de su padre y se topo con alguien El jefe swan .-charlie- Hola Edward como estas? .pero Edward lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en que el jefe swan olía de manera maravillosa –edward- que mierda me esta pasando por que pienso que el jefe swan huele tan rico me estaré transformando en gay?. Edward no respondió y se marcho quería estar en su cuarto pensando.**

**Lo unico que hacia edward era pensar en esa chica pero intentaba olvidarla ya que el solo recordarla le hacia sentir hambre y otra cosa. Ahora lo unico que quería era que fuera lunes ya que quería ir a clases para poder olvidarse de la chica.**

**Lunes : edward llega al colegio se estaciona donde siempre su hermano que lo venia siguiendo en su jeep se estaciona a su lado y al otro lado se estaciona su hermana en su nuevo deportivo. Los tres se bajan de los autos y entran al colegio y alice dice: hoy será un día fantástico hoy conoceré a mi nueva mejor amiga!**

**Edward y Emmet la miran y sonríen ellos conocen a su hermana y saben que es verdad pero tiene una duda que chica seria siendo que nadie se acerca a ellos. Edward se va hacia**

**Su clase de biología la cual le fascina ya que se sabe toda la materia como en**

**Todas las demás clases pero esta clases le encanta ni el sabe por que, llega entra la salón y se sienta en su puesto normalmente esta solo no tiene compañero de puesto ya que nunca quiso uno y además todos los chicos estaban emparejados ya**

**Aunque la mayoría de las chicas querían ser su compañera de puesto ya que el era un dios (como ellas decía) aun que el lo sabia xD.**

**Pero de la nada se abre la puerta del salón y entra una chica inmediatamente se paraliza era la chica que vio con el jefe swan .el por dentro esta en guerra entre salir del salón o lanzarse sobre la chica, pero presta atención cuando el profesor le dice que ella se sentara con mike newton en ese instante el siente el deseo de matar a mike e incluso al profesor por dar esa orden pero el profesor cambien de idea y le dice que se siente con el. Ella lo mira de una manera tan linda y el de tanta rabia que tenia la mira de mal manera. La chica se sienta a su lado y le habla –bella- Hola soy bella y tu eres? Y el imbesil no sabia que decir y lo unico que salio de su boca fue –Edward-no me hables quiero tomar atención al profesor. El se maldijo ya que el profesor ni siquiera había comenzado la clase ni mentir podía con ella que le pasaba. Menos mal que la campana sonó y prácticamente voló fuera del salón.**

**Bella POV**

**De un momento a otro sonó el despertador incluso caí de la cama por el endemoniado sonido no me quedo mas que levantarme y darme una ducha aproveche de desayunar con mi papa. Me aliste para el colegio y me fui cuando en camino un auto se para a mi lado cuando mire quien conducía veo que era el chico grandote de ayer y la pequeña duendecita (apodo ya que parecía una). El un auto atrás de el el chico habla –Emmet- Hola pequeña lindura quieres que te lleve?**

**-Bella- no gracias no me molesta irme caminando –Alice- si quieres yo te llevo manejo mejor que mi hermano Emmet la mira y le dice: solo una vez me pasaron una multa por ir a mayor velocidad de lo que podía no como tu que tiene como 100 por estacionarte como loca por ver una tienda (el chico ríe)**

**Bella se da cuenta de los adorables hoyuelos que tiene en sus mejillas**

**-Bella- no quiero molestarlos en serio puedo caminar –Emmet- no es molestia demás como yo he de dejar que una lindura como tu camine sola te pueden robar jajajaaj -Bella- esta bien pero almenos me podrían decir sus nombres –Alice_ ohhhh si lo siento domos unos tontos no nos hemos presentado yo soy alice y el es mi hermano emmet (se cree todo un galán) –Bella- hola un gusto yo soy bella -Emmet- tu nombre te calza perfecto , bueno bella súbete a mitsy y feliz te llevo al colegio bella se sube y pregunta –Bella- MITSY? –Emmet – la mía y le dice si mitsy así llamo a mi bebe no es una hermosura. Bella ríe por la forma en que Emmet habla de su auto.**

**Llegan al colegio y se estacionan Emmet ayuda a bella a bajar del gran jeep y ahí ella se da cuenta que todo el mundo la esta mirando algunas chicas incluso la apuntan ella se siente como un bichito querido ser aplastado por alguien. Pero al intentar caminar se tuerce un pie rápidamente Emmet la toma y le impide caerse Emmet- Estas bien? –Bella- solo me torcí el tobillo creo –Emmet- te llevare a la enfermería-Bella no, no es necesario pero el chico ya la había tomado en sus brazos.**

**Pero de pronto ve al chico de biología que la mira, mira a su "nuevo héroe" y rápidamente se voltea y entra al colegio sin antes golpear su auto y maldecir-Emmet- entra a la enfermería y le dice a la enfermera lo ocurrido entonces ella le revisa el pie a bella y le dice que es solo una torcedura pero que por hoy no apoye el pie la enfermera se prepara para mandarla a su casa pero bella con lo testaruda que es se opone entonces Emmet se compromete a llevarla a todas las clases en brazos bella quiso negarse pero el grandulón no se lo permitió así que se despidió de al enfermera y tomo a bella nuevamente en sus brazos y la llevo a clases la cual era matemáticas y casualmente era al lado del salón de Emmet así que este la dejo en su puesto mientras todos los demás la miraban los hombres sorprendidos y las mujeres casi catándola. Luego al terminar la clases ella se iba a levantear cuando escuchó un gran no! En el salón los chicos y chicas que quedaban aun en el salón llegaron a saltar con el gran no! Y vieron que Emmet entraba en el salón para llevarse a bella axial estuvo todo el día incluso a la hora de almuerzo lo mas raro fue que alice no apareció así que comieron juntos ella y emmet.**

**Luego emmet se dirigió a ella y hablo –Emmet- bella tu eres la hija del jefe swan verdad?**

**-Bella- respondió si soy su hija entonces Emmet le dijo a bueno entonces te llevare a tu casa ya que se donde vives y se largo a reír. Bueno te iré a dejar a la ultima clase y de ahí nos vamos y recuerda pobre de ti que te levantes del asiento emmet la tomo en brazos y llego a la ultima clases BIOLOGIA emmet entro al salón y le pregunto donde se sentaba y ella apunto al lado de Edward Emmet camino hacia allí y la sentó y saludo a Edward el cual solo lo miro con una mirada de odio **

**Y le iba a decir lago pero el profesor entro y emmet tubo que salir del salón .Edward miraba a bella con tanto odio que ella incluso le tubo miedo por un momento estuvieron toda la clases sin hablarse edward solo maldecía en su interior tenia tanta rabia. Pero el sonido de la campana lo saco de su pensamiento y de algo de la rabia pero la rabia volvió y peor aun cuando emmet entro al salón y tomo en brazos a bella y le dijo bells nos vamos a tu casa y salio de ahí con ella en brazos Edward se quedo paralizado por un tiempo pero luego se levanto y se dirigió al estacionamiento se subió a su auto y salio de ahí lo mas rápido que puedo lo unico que quería era gritar y gritar.**

**Bueno siento el retraso pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer además que tengo trabajo ahora y eso me ocupa algo de tiempo bueno mucho tiempo pero intentare actual izar pronto….. **

**A y por supuesto dedico este capitulo a mi gran amiga Mitsy Berland ella prácticamente me golpea para que publique mas seguido bueno espero que les gusten y dejen sus reviews para ver que le gustaria que ocurriera en esta historia jajaja.**

**Bueno muchos besos chicas y muchos abrazos.**


End file.
